


TheSightlessSniper's Drabble Collection

by TheSightlessSniper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gender Identity, Guest Stars, Hints to a lot of stuff, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, KnoxCliff?, Lizzie and Frances Midford being badasses, M/M, Other, Romance, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, TheSightlessSniper, Tumblr Prompt, Twin Ciel Theory, Varying themes, two ciel theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSightlessSniper/pseuds/TheSightlessSniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where random little oneshots that don't warrant a full-blown story, or might turn into a full-blown story, will go.</p><p>Short and sweet!</p><p>(Rating changed 3rd June 2016...I wrote the smut).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Words

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling sappy, but I have writer's block for anything more than a few hundred words. So just to keep me from descending into complete writing shutdown, here's a drabble collection!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love messing with these two.

We never said those words to each other. Not once.

Black nailed fingers linked between my own, squeezing into my palm. His hand was smaller than mine, but the fingers had lengthened considerably over the last few years. Soft-padded tips stroked into the skin of our clasped hands. He refused to look into my eyes, but I could sense the twinkle in them, feel the nervousness through our contract seal, his demonic pulse race behind the thin veil of skin over his wrist.

His voice was shaky as he spoke. ’Sebastian?’

‘Yes?’

‘You know…you know, right?’

I smirked, and gave his hand a gentle tug, spinning him into my embrace. ‘I do, my lord. And, just so you know…’ I dropped my voice to a whisper, breathing over his ear and relishing in that soft shudder that wracked him, ‘I do too.’

We had never said those words. We had never needed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sappy as all hell.


	2. Little Spoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made me giggle.

She couldn’t help but grin to herself as Ciel’s boyfriend latched onto him, arms slinking loosely around his neck as he pressed light pecked kisses over his face. Lizzie tilted her head. ‘You okay there, Sebastian?’

The black haired man blinked at her, eyes bleary from the alcohol. ‘Yep. One hundred percent peachy, Lizzie…and do you know why?’

She shook her head. Sebastian grinned widely and tightened his grip on his petite boyfriend, then rested his alcohol-flushed cheek on the shorter’s head as he answered. ’I’m going to be the little spoon tonight.’

At the response, Ciel leaned forward and buried his face in the man’s shoulder, blushing up to his ears. ‘Shut up, you drunk, cat-obsessed moron.’

‘Drunk, cat-obsessed, little spoon moron.’

As she reached for a fresh glass of champagne and slid an arm around her own boyfriend, watching the two men she called her best friends shower each other in tipsy affection, she silently vowed to never let either of them live that announcement down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd never let them live it down either. :P


	3. A Visit From The Winchesters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guest appearances from my favourite demon hunters...

He glanced at the brothers, one eyebrow rising into his slate-blue fringe. ‘You want to kill my butler because he’s a demon?’

The shorter’s face was stern as he leaned over Ciel’s desk. ‘Kid, you have no idea what you’re messing with.’

Sighing, the teenager tugged at his eyepatch and let it fall away, showing the seal underneath. ‘I’m sure you mean well, but I knew exactly what I was giving up when I made the contract. He’s not like the usual…what was it he called it, Sebastian?’

‘A crossroads demon, my lord,’ the butler answered, then tugged away his left glove with his teeth to reveal his own seal. ‘Gentlemen, this young man called for help of someone. Anyone. He was in a terrible situation, and in return for my help to get revenge, I will have his soul when th-‘ Before he could finish his sentence, Sebastian found himself splashed with liquid, and smattered with a thin coat of salt. The two brothers looked expectantly at him, as if waiting for something to happen.

When nothing did, and he didn’t appear to retaliate, Sam and Dean glanced at each other, Dean’s mouth slowly opening and closing soundlessly. ‘Why isn’t he all…’ Sam gestured in the air, ‘sizzling and yelling in pain?

‘I dunno, Sam,’ Dean shook his head, tugging the blade from his pocket ready. ‘Let’s ice him-‘

‘Stop.’ Ciel rolled his eyes, amusement dancing in them as they side-glanced at his salt-coated butler, whose usually composed knowing smile was beginning to look malignant. ‘He wore a crucifix around his neck while I investigated some strange goings-on at a school, so holy water, salt, and what else might work for other demons isn’t going to work on Sebastian. I assure you, he’s not causing the harm to humanity you think he is. He has a refined palette for souls, and apparently will willingly wait a while to feast on me.’

Sam’s own eyebrows quirked, observing the non-verbal exchange going on between the demon and his master. The young man’s words had almost sounded flirtatious, eyes catching the demon’s and twinkling with something, as if they were silently sharing a private joke. The sudden realisation that there was more going on behind the scenes hit him like a train, and he pursed his lips in an effort to stay stoic.

Dean had taken a more open approach as he reached the revelation; the man’s mouth fell open, eyes widening as the insinuations suddenly made sense.

Ciel cleared his throat momentarily before speaking again, jolting them both from their thoughts. ’If Sebastian misbehaves, I’ll make sure you two are alerted in record time to deal with him.’ He then stifled a small chuckle as Sebastian brushed holy water-soaked bangs out of his eyes and shot him back the barest hint of a smirk. ‘Sebastian, please see these two demon hunters out, and give them the address for the Trancy residence? I’m sure they’ll find more than enough to do there.’

The two hunters were baffled once more as the demon bowed down, hand resting over the hollow where his heart sat, and shot a soft look of devotion up to the young man through thick black lashes. ‘Yes, my lord.’

 

As they reached the Impala, Dean opened the driver-side door, but just stood staring back at the mansion they had just been in, mouth moving soundlessly. Sam tilted his head, hesitating before he spoke up. ’That…that was weird, right? That demon was completely under that guy’s thumb.’

The shorter brother shook his head and turned back to face his younger sibling. ‘They had a weird relationship…like that kid was seconds away from jumping that demon’s bones if we hadn’t been there.’

‘Yeah,’ Sam furrowed his brow, but the beginnings of a smile were starting to worm onto his lips again, ‘Pretty sure that demon was in the same boat. The side-eye they were giving each other…it looked like Ciel wanted to eat HIM.’

‘Or something attached to him,’ Dean commented crudely, jerking his thumb up to the window of the study and gesturing to the smirking face of the teen staring down at them, ’How old even was that guy?’

Sam looked at the notes that were sat face-up on his seat in the car. ‘Eighteen, nearly nineteen. Parents were killed on his tenth birthday. He got kidnapped and was being kept as a sacrifice for a cult trying to summon demons.’ He shook his head, both of them watching as the butler rejoined Ciel and stood behind him at the window, the still-uncovered hand gracing his shoulder. The butler’s own grin slid onto his face, and both hunters let their gaze drop from the window back to the waiting Impala. ‘Let’s go check out this Trancy guy,’ Sam suggested, looking down at the names scrawled onto the small card between his fingers. ‘That butler guy claims it’s the home of several demons, including one that goes by the name Claude…Faustus. That sounds promising.’

Reluctantly Dean nodded and sank into the driver’s side of the car, reaching for the keys sat in the ignition, but before he could start it up, he whipped back around to stare at Sam as he did up his seat belt. ’Why would a demon disguise themselves as a butler? Who the hell has a butler these days?’

Huffing out a laugh, Sam gestured to the road, answering as the car growled to life and they pulled out of the driveway. ’Rich kids with a huge inheritance and an old-fashioned title?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet the Winchesters would have some fun with the Trancy menagerie...


	4. The Flower That Blooms In Adversity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a quote from 'Mulan'.

He was shocked to find Ciel in the kitchen at six AM, but even more shocked to find that the room in question was still in an almost flawless state. The only difference from the norm was that his young master was sat on one of the small benches used as seating, tucking into a stack of American-style pancakes, similar to what Bardroy could make when he didn’t use a flamethrower to cook.

Sebastian didn’t even speak as he stood in the doorway just out of sight, gazing on as the teen delved into the fruits of his own labour, a rare small smile on his face at the taste. He was completely unaware of the butler watching him as he murmured to himself. ‘At least I can cook something now, although…when I have my revenge, I’m hardly going to need it…’ he tapered off, voice suddenly taking on a note of melancholy.

A strange sensation fluttered through Sebastian’s chest, and he pushed away from the door, intending to head back down the corridor in order to wake the other servants. Instead, he found himself gravitating towards a small side door leading outside.

None of his usual feline companions were around. A disappointment; they were usually a convenient distraction from his own thoughts when they became so jumbled. He drifted further down the pathway, heading into the greenhouse, and leaned against the workspace once inside, chewing his bottom lip as his mind raced.

It was unusual for Ciel to have even taken the vaguest interest in cooking anything for himself, let alone learning how to. Sebastian would have assumed that he was trying to learn in preparation for a life without him, that he had a way to break their contract, if it hadn’t been for the comment he had made about his long-standing desire for revenge.

Sebastian searched for a distraction and found it in the plant that sat next to him. He took in the sight of the tiny blooms opening on the plants Finny had been tending. The boy may have had a heavy hand, but somehow, he’d managed to coax what had been a dying tea-rose bush into blooming in the most inclement of seasons within a small pot, ready to be planted in the borders when the weather improved. If he hadn’t seen the boy tending to the plant himself, he would have assumed that there had been some sort of unusual magic at work.

There was, but it was merely the magic of the blond boy’s careful treatment of the living things he loved so much.

The soft, rich red petals of the flowers were still mostly tightened buds, but a few had cracked open and spread their wings, filling the air around it with a sweet scent that he found himself inhaling deeply. He took in the delicate notes, and shuddered at the sensation that ran through him; the smell was not dissimilar to the sweet scent of his young master’s flourishing, perfectly perfumed soul.

Something pulled at the demon’s chest again, and he pushed away from the workbench. He then proceeded to pick up a tiny pair of shears from nearby, and clipped one of the almost-completely bloomed flowers away, trimming away the tiny thorns before heading back down the path towards the kitchen.

Ciel was still there, finishing off the last pancake on his plate. His uncovered eye flicked towards the butler, who hid the rose with a small twist of his hand. ‘Good morning, young master,’ he smiled mildly, but noted immediately that Ciel’s face was absent of the smile that had been there before.

‘Good morning, Sebastian,’ the young man replied, his tongue darting between his lips to lick away some sugar that had caught on the side of his mouth.

The butler found himself swallowing heavily and silently around his words. ‘My lord…’ He faded off, the hand with the flower twitching, and he stepped closer to the table. ‘I believe Finny’s skills with the gardening have been improving. He has managed to bring this plant back from the brink, and out of season at that.’

Ciel’s expression became stunned as Sebastian slowly placed the rose before him. The teen blinked up into his eyes, seeking to decode the unreadable expression he had plastered over his face, and Sebastian had to steel himself to stop his hand from quivering again.

His master’s voice was soft and quiet as he spoke up again. ‘It’s beautiful, Sebastian.’

Both the teen and the butler knew of the associations of red roses, Sebastian was sure of that. He said nothing in response, and pulled back away from him to gather the sugar-soiled plate.

He was at the sink when he finally broke their silence. ‘There is more than just one implication to my gift, my lord,’ he voiced, placing the dish in the sink and turning back to face the confused, blue-eyed teen before him.

Ciel tilted his head in confusion, a soft flush on his cheeks. ‘And…what implication might that be, Sebastian?’

The demon stepped back to the table, standing right next to Ciel and cupping his chin with one gloved hand, as gently as if he was handling the tea-rose between them. The scent of the flower and his master’s soul melded, complimenting the other perfectly.

He thought back to their first meeting; his master trapped in the cage, about to be a sacrifice as others had been before him. The boy had been damaged, pained, exhausted beyond belief. But he had not broken. He had faced all manner of hardships including torture, the loss of his family and friends, and most horrific injury, only to come out the other side even stronger. He had taught himself and his butler things, natural talent prevailing in areas where for most it wouldn’t, and proving once again that he was only capable of learning and growing even more.

Sebastian breathed slowly, taking in every inch of the teen’s delicate yet masculine face. The soul attached to that beautiful face was perfect, and would taste absolutely delectable…but as he kept looking down at Ciel, Sebastian came to the odd conclusion that he wouldn’t mind starvation if it meant he got to savour every minute with the young man before him. _What witchcraft you weave over me without so much as a magic word, my lord._

When the butler finally answered, his voice refused to come out as anything but a whisper into the cool morning air, and he relished the deepening flush that filled his lord’s soft cheeks. ‘That the flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all.’

He caught Ciel’s breath hitch, that bright eye staring into his, before it fluttered closed in tandem with the demon’s own as their faces met for the first time, begging for that kiss to be the first of many more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sap! More and more sap!


	5. Insomnia, Intended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because there are so many stories about the young master having a nightmare.
> 
> What is to say Sebastian doesn't have them too?

Blood. Everywhere.

His voice was screaming out to him, shrieking for anyone to help. It would have been irritating to him if it weren’t for the pure scent of his soul, and the determined, enraged, and devastated look that had formed on his beautiful and delicate face. He too, being tugged from behind the gate of the cage, like the other one before him.

The knife coming down in the same sinister arc as the last.

The cursed noise of laughter of those surrounding him, pleasuring themselves and each other in the sight of his blood pooling from the wound.

Sebastian awoke in a cold sweat with a racing heart, like every time, compelled to race to his room to check that, yes, the young master was still there below his covers, snoring softly and twitching his nose.

A hand touched to his own chest, a breath he didn’t need slipping out of his lips. His master, only thirteen, was too young to know his butler’s real reasonings for not sleeping. Too young, too damaged, yet too innocent to hear the words from the butler’s lips, despite the darkness and memories of the horrors clouding him; the concept of affection was almost inconceivable when relating to a demon. Surely he wouldn’t believe him, even though he knew Sebastian could not tell him lies.

Yes, the nightmare of not being able to save his young master at all always proved a good reminder as to why he chose insomnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone noticed the barely-there hints to the Twin Ciel Theory in this one?


	6. Matriarch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Lizzie and Frances are both underappreciated.
> 
> Inspired by the instrumental song 'Matriarch' by Veil Of Maya.

Mother and daughter stood back to back, twisting and contorting in perfect harmony as they struck their enemies away. Elizabeth flicked her sword, taking the head off of another Bizarre Doll without even breaking a sweat, just as Frances thrust her own sword forward to do the same, as graceful as if they had been dancing.

Two generations, moving in flawless synchronicity, the epitome of strength and beauty.

In their fight with the walking dead, the dead would die twice.


	7. Drinks After Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'll sail the RonaldxGrell ship over WilliamxGrell or SebastianxGrell until the end of time.

The barest touch on the back of her hand.

Another day of William yelling at her for having a little bit of fun while at work, another day of the beautiful butler breaking her heart as she saw him steal a passionate kiss from the young man he was contracted to.

Sebastian could not lie as he quietly admitted his feelings for the Phantomhive man; a divulgence which only deepened the twist of the knife as Ciel reciprocated the confession without a hint of reservation.

This drink with her colleague was not just a desire at that point; it was a required distraction from her deep-seated inclination to tear the Earl to shreds and leave his remains for the cuorvidae.

Smiling brightly, Ronald handed her the glass of wine as he placed his own glass of ale down on the counter of the small bar. She’d chosen the venue for the conversation with her Shinigami colleague; the bar was all dark wood and red velvet fabric, lit by candles and oil lamps that only served to cast an appropriately scarlet glow through the veil of her hair onto her sullen face. Crimson red velvet curtains and seat covers, maroon red wine…the only thing that would have made the locale even more appealing would have been the ‘Ravish Me’ red of the Earl of Phantomhive’s blood staining every inch of her skin and clothing as she plunged her scythe into the depths of his flimsy human torso.

With a melancholy sigh, Grell reached for the glass just a second too early, and the back of the blond’s hand brushed over her own. It was electric. A spark. A pulse. Matching green gazes locked. He radiated shock, as if he had felt the same surge between them, and she expected him to pull away in repulsion; was that not the case with all the men in her life?

But he smiled and turned his hand to hook his fingertips under her own.

In all of her years trapped in a wretched shell of a body she hated with a passion, not one man had ever looked at her as Ronald was looking at her now; as if he was seeing the woman she was through the facade of the male physique she had been cursed with.

The gentlest of kisses to the back of her knuckles by his lips, and all worries, all sadness, and all thoughts of cruel, dark-haired demons and blushing brats vanished without a trace.


	8. Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone says Sebastian would smell like cinnamon. As much as I like the smell of spices, I also have other ideas...

Until he kissed him for the first time, he had never really noticed how Sebastian had smelled.

Their shared moments of close proximity were frequent; if Sebastian wasn’t carrying him out of a criminal’s lair or to safety from an incident, he was leaning into his ear to whisper pieces of necessary information, and the concept of smell had never occurred to him.

But as lips pressed against his own, prising them apart gently and delving a slightly pointed tongue into his mouth to dance with his own, he was suddenly made aware of the scent of leather, and sandalwood, cocoa, and vanilla. It was rich, encompassing, but not so heavy that he felt as if he was drowning in a cloud of it.

He asked Sebastian whether he was wearing cologne. To know he didn’t tell lies as he answered him with a pleased ‘No, my lord’…he found himself hoping for another kiss as soon as possible.

It had the adverse effect, however, of him pondering his own scent. Did he smell appealing? Did he smell like his soul? Of soaped skin and clean clothes, or conversely, did he need to bathe more often?

A hand lifted his chin and the backs of gloved fingers stroked down one cheek. ‘As for you, my lord…your scent is…all you. It is complex but clean. Delicate, but potent. Bitter and sweet. A perfect blend of youthful masculinity, and entirely intoxicating, my lord.’

Lips suddenly dropped to his ear, and Ciel shuddered as Sebastian whispered the last part, apparently breathless with restraint:

‘And I haven’t even started describing your soul yet.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also think that, considering recent chapters of the manga involving Sebastian smelling blood on Ciel, he would also have a bit of a scent kink.


	9. Adrift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of pre-slash, but could also be platonic.

The injury was severe, but not life-threatening.

The boat wobbled, and Ciel glared at the gaping wound as Sebastian went to sit up. The demon was wincing; he didn’t even know Sebastian could feel pain enough for it to affect him. ‘Are you going to be alright?’

‘Quite, my lord,’ came the reply, but he wasn’t quite convinced; the reaper’s scythe had slammed right through his spine through the front of his chest, shards of bone flying outwards and smattering Ciel’s clothing with blood-stained ivory. A regular weapon, and Sebastian would have healed by now…but a reaper’s scythe was a different story.

Ciel shook his head. ‘You’re not.’

‘I assure you, my lord, I will be fine.’

A weak smirk was shot in his direction, but was swiftly replaced by a wince. He knelt forward and pressed a hand to the hole in Sebastian’s chest. ‘I thought you aren’t meant to lie to me?’

‘I will heal, my lord. It may take a little while, but I will heal.’

‘That’s not all I meant.’

Vermillion eyes glanced up. ‘No?’

‘You’re in agony.’

‘It’s not the duty of the master to worry about my pain.’

‘Then don’t give me reason to worry.’

His concern wasn’t just foreign to Sebastian. It was an entirely new concept to himself. Usually he wouldn’t have given two hoots about the state of one of his servants, but seeing the demon display actual signs of agony…it tugged at his heart in a way that he didn’t like very much.

Sebastian’s wound had started to seal over. It was slow, but the ragged edges were beginning to knit themselves back together. He gestured to his chest with a bloody glove. ‘See, my lord? My wound is healing already.’

‘Shut up.’

Whatever came over him in that moment, he didn’t know, but Ciel followed his compulsion and threw his arms around Sebastian’s neck. The butler smelled like blood, decayed flesh, sea water…but underneath it all, the warm scent of his butler radiated through it all. Ciel's eyelids fluttered shut, and he would completely deny to anyone  that he had shed a tear onto the demon’s shoulder as he pulled away.

He did, however, relish the shock on Sebastian’s face at the act. ‘My lord?’

‘You will rest when we return home.’

‘Yes, my lord.’

‘You did well today.’

He touched one hand to Sebastian’s knee, the other reaching for the demon’s cheek, and Ciel wondered for a moment whether he imagined the butler leaning into the touch.

The demon smiled a little, eyes fluttering shut bashfully. He bowed his head. ‘Please, my lord…for you to say such a thing…’

They would fall quiet for a while, Ciel’s hand still resting on the butler’s knee as his wounds healed gradually, but something had definitely changed.

Even if it was something neither of them were ready to admit yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to work through a serious block by writing crappy, half-baked drabbles. Please, humour me!


	10. Marriage And Parenthood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic SebaCiel, around ten years into their marriage, with two kids...finally getting a long weekend to themselves...

It was very rare that they got to do this anymore.

Sebastian sank back against the couch and sighed slowly. ‘Lizzie is a saint. She’s an actual saint for doing this. Not only did she carry those kids for us for nine months apiece, but she’s actually taking them off our hands for an entire long weekend?’

Ciel tiredly grinned and buried his nose into Sebastian’s neck as he lay across his lap. ‘She and Soma have no idea what they’re taking on…they already have Aashi and Ayesha. Why did they agree to take on Madison and Vincent as well?’

‘Insanity. Pure insanity.’

‘What do you feel like doing then?’ Ciel murmured quietly, nuzzling into his husband’s neck.

‘Nothing that involves moving from this spot. Apart from if it’s for food. Or sex. Food DURING sex like on your birthday last year, also a definite maybe.’ Sebastian’s reply ended in a yawn, and he tightened his embrace around Ciel’s body.

‘Mmm…we don’t just have tonight…we have an entire weekend. A four-day weekend free from the kids. Four days, three nights. That’s a lot of time…’

The hint of flirtation in Ciel’s voice caused a slow smirk to spread over Sebastian’s lips. ‘Hmm…I could find the strength to move for that…’

‘How about we order Chinese food, nap for a few hours to a crappy movie, then have sex?’

‘…I didn’t think it was possible to love you even more than I already do, but you always prove me wrong.’ He pushed his cheek against Ciel’s forehead and slowly sighed in pure exhausted contentedness. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too, dumbass.’

‘Play nice. When we’ve finished eating and napping, I’m going to thoroughly ravish you on the couch.’

‘And the bed.’

‘…And maybe in the shower if we’re not too screwed out.’

‘You’re the best husband ever. But food first.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to read more stories about these two tackling parenthood. Most fics focus purely on the confession and the beginning of their relationship (AU or otherwise).


	11. Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opened up a document to write something dark and brooding...ended up writing some smut instead. C'est La Vie.
> 
> Bedroom smut, mentions of office smut and garden smut. Smut.
> 
> Did I mention this one has smut?

Every motion was deliberate, perfectly calculated to drive him slowly closer to completion. Ciel whined as Sebastian slowly slid up into him, entire lower half tingling with the sensation as that spot inside him was caressed. Sebastian was purposely going slow, and while he yearned to just break their tight control, Ciel stopped himself. He actually wanted to savour this.

They had always rushed to the end, even the very first time. The sexual tension had mounted over months of verbal and physical flirtations; a caress that lasted just a little too long here, a touch of the hand to a shoulder there, a whisper in his ear and a hot, shuddering breath drifting down his neck, and shortly after his nineteenth birthday, Ciel’s self-control had shattered as he yanked the butler down to his height and latched onto his lips like his very existence depended on it. His first sexual encounter had taken place pressed up against his desk, smearing ink on paper and sweat across the mahogany surface as they partook in a dance older than time, and entirely forbidden for two men to share.

Sebastian hadn’t been gentle; fingers had roughly spread him, hips had thrusted harshly, making him scream, and raw demonic moans had raggedly been gasped against the side of his throat as they sought mutual pleasure. He’d ached for days afterwards, but the activity had overtaken his nightmares and instead of images of torture, he awoke in the middle of the night with erotic thoughts of riding his butler’s pounding hips into white oblivion once more.

The first occurrence only gave way to more. A week later, they had been in the gardens discussing details of a case, and Sebastian had unexpectedly lifted and pushed him against one of the trees near the edge of the forest near the mansion. Ciel’s orgasm had even been sweeter in the open air, the added risk of being caught only heightening the intensity of his orgasm.

Soon, their sessions of rough, quick sex became a regular part of their week, and happened wherever and whenever they were both in the mood and had a vacant space. When they couldn’t partake fully, they would take turns sinking to their knees for the other, stroking and sucking until the other hit their peak.

It was nearly an addiction.

Sebastian slid almost all the way out of him, then back in again, letting out a low moan as Ciel sank fully down. ‘…so tight…’ the demon groaned, eyes falling half-lidded.

The butler had revealed, upon disrobing the first time, that he was flawless in every sense; arms and legs toned, torso lightly muscled, and an erection perfectly shaped to deliver Ciel the most pleasure. It struck the most important place within him at every single oil-slicked slide, jolts running through his muscles and mewling from his throat.

Ciel touched at the muscles under his palms. He braced himself on the butler’s strong chest, fingers curling and flexing as his sweet spot was stimulated harder. ‘Ah…Sebastian, there…’

‘M-master…’ Sebastian hissed.

This was the first time they had taken it slow, planned the pleasure to be drawn out, and Ciel could feel the difference. The kisses that had taken place were warmer, deeper, more… _implications_ in every single one where usually they were just a tip-off that one of them was lusting. The hands that had explored every inch of the other had taken their sweet time, soaking in each tiny fragment of silky skin like it would be the last time. They lost all sense of time- they’d been shocked to find that more than half an hour had passed and they still hadn’t even started on foreplay.

And both of them had been surprised to find that they had no intention of speeding up any time soon.

Ciel rocked his hips, head falling back as another thick throb of pleasure rang through his nerves. Every slow thrust drew him closer without the usual frantic race, and as hot hands slipped up from his hips to behind his neck and drew him down into another kiss, he felt less like he was being fucked and more like his demonic servant was worshipping him. The kiss was searing, delicious, everything he needed.

When he came, shuddering and yelling out and face contorting in euphoria, Ciel’s first words were not words at all; they turned into a ragged gasp, and overwhelmed tears flooded down his cheeks. It was all too intense, so much more powerful than their previous encounters, especially when Sebastian resumed his slow grinding thrusts, pulling him back to that edge and over again like he was attempting to wring all the pleasure out of him.

Sebastian’s release came soon after he’d given Ciel a third painfully pleasurable orgasm; hot, thick, voluminous as it trickled out of his entrance and down his shaking thighs after the butler pulled out. The demon resumed kissing him wherever he could reach, hands stroking through his hair and holding him close. ‘My lord…I…’

‘Yes?’

Ciel opened his eyes again, not sure of when he had let them close, and was shocked to see Sebastian seemingly lost for words. Sweat from exertion drifted down his impossibly pale forehead, eyes burning with their otherworldly magenta glow, and his butler’s lips quivered as if he wanted to speak.

Sebastian shook his head, a quiet chuckle sounding. ‘I think…is this what love feels like?’

His stomach clenched, his pounding heart stilling and skipping a beat. _Love?_ ‘Sebastian?’

‘I fear I may be in love with you, my lord.’

Ciel swallowed thickly. ’You fear?’

A nod. ‘I fear, for if this is one-sided, my false heart may splinter within my chest.’

It wasn’t one-sided. It was unexpected, but it was inevitable. It always had been.

For once, Ciel had no reason to lie, no desire to conceal the truth. ‘And if I were to say that the feeling is mutual? What would your first act be knowing that your love is requited?’

A deep kiss was Sebastian’s only response; all that would be needed.

But Ciel would return the sentiment verbally later, just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for ending sap. I just ship them so hard.


	12. Loud Noises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had never known any neighbour to have as much loud sex as this one. The man must be a machine; the noises had been going on for over an hour without letting up.

Fourth time that week.

Fourth. Fucking. Time.

Head lolling back, Ciel growls. He had never known any neighbour to have as much loud sex as this one. The man must be a machine; the noises had been going on for over an hour without letting up.

And he’d had enough.

Sebastian moved in just over a month ago. They’d spoken a total of twice; once to welcome him to the building (where he’d made the pleasant discovery that his neighbour was both single, and hotter than Hades on a summer day), and the second time when the other’s cat had escaped. Wanda had been quickly recaptured and brought back, and they’d bid each other a good afternoon with nothing more than a lingering glance as the pet owner had closed his door behind him.

Evidently, he’d found someone to satisfy any sexual needs.

And Ciel is absolutely sick of it. Rage building, Ciel charges out of his apartment door and across the hallway, and proceeds to pound a clenched fist on Sebastian’s door.

The loud moaning suddenly abates. A small pause, then a latch sliding open, and Sebastian appears in the doorway, fully dressed and sharing an equal expression of irritation.

One eyebrow quirked, Ciel shakes his head. ‘Look, I know we all have needs, but can you keep it down? I have study and work-‘

‘Wait…so you aren’t the one making all that-‘ Another groan echoing down the corridor interrupts them.

Sharing a quick glance of confusion, Sebastian steps out of the door and stares at the direction of the noise. Their eyes trail down the hallway. There’s only door in that direction, and it’s-

Ciel’s face contorts, eyes wide. ‘…oh…god.’

‘…so…old Victoria’s-‘

‘-got secrets. That aren’t so secret anymore.’

At that, Sebastian snorts loudly and claps a hand over his mouth. ‘Wow…go-good for her. I mean, at her age, still getting down and dirty…gives me hope that my sex life isn’t extinct at twenty-seven.’

His stomach quivers. ‘Been a while?’

‘Uh…’ a flush works up the other’s face, eyes sliding away from his. ‘I had a bad break-up last year. He cheated.’

‘He?’

The blush deepens. ‘Yeah. Sorry, I hope that’s not a problem.’

Another flutter. He throws the other a half-smile. ‘Not at all.’

They pause awkwardly. The noises next door rattle through the hall, rebounding off the walls around them like catcalls in a school locker room. He’s not quite sure of the protocol for ‘our seventy-something-year-old neighbours are having unbelievably loud sex and I was about to blame you’, so he goes for something simple.

An apology. ‘I’m sorry I blamed you for the noise.’

A head shake. Sebastian smiles back. ‘No, really, it’s fine. Just…I’m not going to be able to look at her in the hallway again without feeling like I need to shower in bleach.’

Chuckling, he pats Sebastian’s arm. ‘It’s okay. I’ll help you find a therapist.’

Giving a little wave, Ciel turns back to his own apartment, but as he’s about to step through, a hand touches to his forearm.

When he turns, Sebastian is blinking at him, teeth gnawing at his lower lip. ‘I kind of want to get away from the noise for a while. Would you be interested in maybe getting coffee?’

It’s too good to be true. A gorgeous, single man who lives across the hall, asking him to get coffee with him…if one of them was a girl, it would be a storyline straight out of a sitcom.

Pushing his luck, Ciel tilts his head coyly. ‘…like a date?’

Shock spreads across the other’s face. His expression crosses from surprise, to confusion, the suddenly settles into a small smile as the realisation settles.

Sebastian nods, grin growing. ‘If you’re interested?’

Before his neighbour can even register he’s gone, Ciel has already bolted into his apartment, grabbed a jacket, keys, and his wallet, and is back standing in front of him in an instant. ‘Shall we?’

Blindsided, Sebastian blinks at him. ‘…a little eager?’

‘Hey, it’s not every day that old people having obnoxiously loud sex gets me a date.’

As they traverse the hall to the stairs, Sebastian’s laugh rings out through the hallway, and Ciel mentally reminds himself to thank Victoria for her ‘help’ the next time he saw her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a prompt I reblogged on Tumblr: http://goo.gl/xk7QMP
> 
> -"you knocked furiously on my door to tell me to stop having loud sex but when i appear fully clothed in front of you, we both are disturbed by the thought of it being the old lady from above"
> 
> I changed the "above" to "down the hall", but the essence of the prompt is there!


	13. Online Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first 100 word drabble! Because I'm completely blocked on all my other fics at the moment and it's driving me crazy not posting SOMETHING!
> 
> Warning. The nearly dialogue-only fluff will rot your teeth right out. Consult your dentist.

‘You’re taller than you made yourself out to be.’

‘I’m only five-three.’

‘You made me think you were, like, four-six or something.’

Giggling. ’I can’t believe we’ve actually met up.’

Chuckling. ’I know…it hasn’t really sunk in yet that you’re here.’ _—and you’re much hotter than you made yourself out to be_.

‘Your photo didn’t do you justice.’

‘Huh?’

‘I’m sorry…it’s just you’re really attractive, Sebastian.’

‘…you’re—‘

‘Does it bother you?’

‘It does—’

‘I’m s—’

‘—because I would’ve dressed up if I thought this would turn into a date.’

A soft smile. ’…you look great already.’


	14. The Boss's Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An idea that came into my head a while ago. I'm saving the smut for when I finally finish Vignettes Part 2 (THERE WILL BE SMUT).
> 
> Enjoy the implications!

Ciel and I met for the first time by violating one of my cardinal rules of working in an office: _Never fuck your coworkers_.

It got even more complicated when I realised I’d trashed another one: _-and definitely never fuck your boss’ son_.

I stared across the office to where he sat, only the top half of his face visible from behind the piles of paperwork he had been given, and sighed. He was stunning. Twenty-six, slate-coloured hair, eyes like sapphires with a shine to rival them. I could have lost myself in them.

And I kind of had when I’d had him pinned against the wall in the hallway of my apartment two nights ago. I could still see the details of his face as I sank into him over and over; mouth open and moaning to the ceiling, hands braced on my shoulders, legs locked around my waist, erection bouncing between us and leaking across the shirt I’d been too horny to bother removing at the time. 

I licked my dry lips. I hadn’t been able to get the little son of a bitch out of my mind since Sunday morning. He’d stayed through the night, curled up next to me, and even made my mildly hungover ass a breakfast for a king- the guy made the best chocolate chip pancakes I’ve ever tasted in my life.

He’d also been the best sex I’d ever had, but I couldn’t think about that. It couldn’t happen again. I’m thirty-two, he’s twenty-six. He was the beautiful, talented son of my boss, and I was just another guy in the office, with nothing special or any great talent to my name.

‘Sebastian.’

My head snapped up. I must have been daydreaming badly because suddenly Ciel was standing at my desk holding an open folder out with a smirk.

I sat up straighter. ’…hey.’

‘Mey needs you to sign these off before I take them out to one of the law firms,’ he informed.

I nodded and signed all of the places in the document that had been tabbed. I’m surprised I could even do it; I was shaking like a leaf in a gale. Even just being in close proximity, I felt like what we had done was written across my forehead for everyone to see. I caught my reflection in the shiny plastic of one of the files in front of me and half-expected to see ‘Ciel and I fucked. It was AWESOME.’ emblazoned over the skin of my temples.

When I finished signing, I passed the papers back, and for the briefest of seconds, the tips of his fingers brushed against the back of my hand. My cheeks were burning; I was probably the colour of a tomato, or maybe a particularly ripe strawberry.

I expected him to apologise for the contact. Instead, a hot breath drifted down my collar, and the soft lilt of his voice ghosted over my ear. ‘I had fun Saturday night.’

‘Ciel,’ I whispered, gulping, ‘so did I-‘

‘Are you free tomorrow night?’

I froze. Was he…asking me out on a date?

I quietly cleared my throat. ‘Yeah, but-‘

‘Good. I’ll be around yours at seven-thirty.’ Something wet flicked at my earlobe, and it took a moment to register that he’d just licked me in the middle of a crowded office, with his father standing four desks away. I looked up just in time to see him smirk again, and then mouth seven words at me as he stepped away:

‘ _I want to fuck you this time_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wink*


	15. Painted Canvas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this is. I think I've just been feeling angsty.

If someone had painted a portrait of our relationship, it would be a mess of pigments on a blank canvas that someone had smudged together with their hands.

 

We started not long before we left high school. I had a friend who had got us a few drinks each, and before I really knew what was happening, we were stripping off each other’s clothes and he was fucking me into my mattress. We were both virgins. And while Ciel doesn’t look like it, he’s a ball of fire under the short, innocent exterior, and just as hot between the sheets.

The next day, it was like we hadn’t even done anything; another party, and that time, he went up to the spare room with a girl called Liz. And I had to listen through the walls as he fucked her instead. In turn, I drowned it out by fucking the person he hated the most, which was a mistake; Joanne resembled Ciel far too much, without the experience.

Just to spite Ciel, I made sure Joanne screamed louder than Liz.

It was what we did. He’d go off with someone, have a one-night stand, then a few days later he’d be at my door wanting me. I was dumb enough to let him every single time, and every single time, he’d be gone before sunrise and right back to sleeping with some random person the next night.

I was in love with him, and he found me to be a convenient, and consistently satisfactory fuck who would always let him in.

He only figured it out the night I said I wouldn’t do it anymore.

He scoffed, sneering at me. ‘What, you in love with me or some shit?’

I met him with silence. And he threw my feelings back in my face.

After that, I left. I didn’t see him for nearly two years. By that time, I was with some guy I’d met travelling. Claude was controlling, probably abusive now I think back on it, but he was enough for me to be relatively content.

And then I saw Ciel again, and that all went to hell. Within twenty-four hours, we had fallen back into old habits, and I had him bent over the coffee table of his apartment, coming over the carpet and screaming my name. I cheated on Claude with him four times before confessing, and instantly I was alone again. Ciel went back to bed-hopping, and I was alone in my apartment, wallowing in regret.

I didn’t miss Claude. But I still loved Ciel.

 

I thought I was going to die.

I passed out in the middle of the street, and the doctors were telling me, with my weird mix of symptoms, there was a chance I’d been living with a brain tumour.

Ciel was my emergency contact, and they called him before I had the chance to say no.

I got the all-clear- no tumour. Turned out to be stress-related, to which they prescribed me a bunch of different medications and signed me off work while I got it under control. Ciel was in the room when I got the news.

The second the doctors left us alone, he cried his eyes out in my arms.

As it turns out, thinking that someone you actually do give a shit about is going to die puts things into perspective really fast. Ciel showed emotions I hadn’t seen in the twelve years we’d known each other.

And this time, when we inevitable fell back into bed together, something stuck. I let him take me, and then I took him. It was different this time.

It wasn’t just a fuck anymore.

The first time we ever made love to anyone, it was to each other. And it’s been like that ever since.

He proposed after a year. We married six months later. We’ve got two beautiful kids; Rachel, after his mother, and Angelina, after his aunt. Our surrogate is pregnant with our third.

Our road has been messy; full of misunderstandings, denial, mistakes, and pain.

But we made it.

 

If someone paints a portrait of our relationship, it will be a mess of pigments on a blank canvas that someone smudges together with their hands.

Then, when that’s dry, when the base is good and stained and there’s nothing left to smear, _that’s_ when they would start to paint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What. Even. Was. This?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
